


Would you rather I not kiss and tell?

by Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Jealous behavior, Kevin is a rude little shit, M/M, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit/pseuds/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin just can't get over the fact that EDDY managed to plant a kiss on his boyfriend before he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you rather I not kiss and tell?

“I still can’t believe it,” Kevin groused, flinging himself down on his couch. Double D fitted himself neatly against the boy’s side, brushing a little bit of lint off of the old green sweater. “It’s really not that big of a deal, Kevin. It wasn’t much of a kiss, and I can promise there wasn’t any real affection or intent in it.”

“Doesn’t matter,” the redhead muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in distaste. “MAN, I can’t believe EDDY of all people managed to kiss you before I did. That’s some shit, DD.”

Double D seemed to think this over, wondering if perhaps this conversation had been a bad decision. Since he and Kevin had yet to achieve that level of physical intimacy in their fledgling relationship, he’d thought that maybe he’d feel more comfortable if they had a discussion about first kisses, just to see what kind of experience his partner would have. When he’d been pressed, he admitted that once Eddy had managed to lay a smooch on him, though it had been through entirely contrived circumstances. Kevin remembered after a moment, and was now in his present fit of irritability, moping with so much intensity that he looked positively despondent.

Hit with a mischievous streak, Edd added, “And well, it’s not like that was the only one, either. Ed himself also managed one, though that was also under rather strange circumstances and I don’t think either of us took it personally.”

Kevin jerked as if he’d been physically slapped, and he gawked at Edd, mouth open in shock. He worked his jaw, but no words came out, and instead he stood, storming out of his front door. Double D remained where he was on the couch, vacillating between pleased with the reaction his teasing had provoked and concerned for the dubious safety of his friends.

After a moment of being indecisive he got up and scooted outside, standing on the porch and watching as Kevin finished stampeding next door to swoop down on where Eddy and Ed were lounging on Eddy’s front lawn, a plastic chaise lounge going flying as Kevin steamrollered into the shorter of his adversaries.

“K-Kevin!” Edd gasped, hurrying across to the other lawn. “This is wholly unnecessary!”

“Violence is never the way to solve our disputes!” He attempted to mediate, though couldn’t help but be amused by Eddy’s wild flailing as Kevin delivered what was most likely the most unholy of terrible wedgies.

“Keep your nasty lips offa Double D!” Kevin thundered, and Ed guffawed loudly, exclaiming, “Eddy! I bet he’s mad ‘cuz he wants to kiss Double D!”

“Yeah, shit, Double D, give it up already, JESUS!” Eddy shrieked, still attempting to escape the retribution that an increasingly red Kevin was dishing out. Edd flushed, suddenly flustered, and he hauled his shirt collar up over his face in embarrassment. “KEVIN! CEASE THIS BEHAVIOR THIS INSTANT!” He cried from behind his shirt, gratified but still incensed when he felt familiar hands settling onto his shoulders and steering him back into the house he’d come from.

Once the pair had settled back on the couch, Kevin red in the face but looking triumphant, Double D scattered and feeling oddly honored, Edd fixed his boyfriend with an irritated glance. “Now, that kind of behavior isn’t going to hurry the process along any, Kevin,” he grumbled, which earned him a pout.

“Eh, it was fun anyway,” Kevin decided, stretching an arm around Edd’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fic prompt that I got on tumblr! :3 If there's something that you're just itching for, lemme know and I'll see if I can take a crack at it~
> 
> ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit.tumblr.com


End file.
